Candy Kisses
by Cerulean San
Summary: Set after the ending, Taruto does NOT like Purin, Taruto does NOT find Purin adorable, and most of all Taruto does NOT find her sweeter than candy… does he? Pure TaruPurin fluff.


**San:** Okay, my FIRST EVER one-shot, so yeah, be nice !

**Purin:** Hoorah for Tar-Tar-kun and me!

**Taruto:** NOOOO! Whyyyyyy ;.;…!

**San: **Becaue everyone knows you like Purin –nn-! Oh and readers, this is set after everything's ended, and the aliens disguise as humans to live a normal life on Earth. In this story Taruto's fourteen and so is Purin.

* * *

**Summery:** (Set after the ending) Taruto does NOT like Purin, Taruto does NOT find Purin adorable, and most of all Taruto does NOT find her sweeter than candy… does he? Pure TaruPurin fluff.

* * *

**Notes:** Kissing, fluff, and other stuff… hey, that rhymed n.n! (Has no life)

* * *

"Tar-Tar-kun, Tar-Tar-kun, na no da!"

Upon hearing his nickname spoken by a familiar and rather chipper voice, the said auburn-haired alien stopped in his tracks and turned to look at none other than Fong Purin, running towards him, slightly panting, and clad in her school uniform, carrying what seemed like a lunch box, her school-shoe clad feet sprinting on the sidewalk and towards him.

The former Mew Mew finally caught up to him and stopped to catch her breath, then honey-brown eyes looked up at him and smiled, making one of his eyebrows arch up.

"Tar-Tar-kun," She started under his questioning gaze. She shoved the box she had been holding upto Taruto's face, so close that he could see the little detailed orange roses on the yellow and white decorated box. "What?" Asked Taruto.

"Candy na no da," upon hearing Purin utter his favorite word, he grabbed the box and tried to pry it open, and succeeded as he laid his eyes upon the colourful and yummy treats he loved. Then looking up at her he arched his eyebrow again, questioning, "And you're just giving this to me?"

"Yup, na no da!"

"Why?"

"Because, na no da."

"Because…?"

"Because," answered Purin, grabbing back the box. "I get a kiss from you if I do, na no da!" The sand-haired girl said happily.

"…" Was Taruto's reply.

"What's wrong Tar-Tar-kun, na no da?" Purin asked with a questionable look on her face.

"What's wrong? Why would I have to kiss you?" Taruto yelled slightly.

"Because," the Golden Lion Tamarind DNA infused girl stated in a matter-o-factly voice. "Today is Candy Kisses day, so anyone who gets candy from someone else, has to kiss them, na no da."

"What?"

"Yup, na no da!"

"What makes you think I'll kiss you?"

"Because unless you do, you're not getting any candy, na no da!" Purin taunted.

"What?"

Purin giggled mischievously at the frustrated Taruto "I think you heard me, Tar-tar-kun, na no da."

"And what pray tell," scoffed the ruby-eyed alien. "Is stopping me from taking the candy anyway?"

"Oh, nothing…," whistled Purin innocently, corner of her pink lips twitching up slightly as she saw Taruto grin and about to grab the candy when she finished. "Unless you count me yelling "chikan" **(1)** out loud so everyone attacks you na no da…"

"…"

Purin chuckled at Taruto's stunned silence, as she shuffled her feet and twirled a lock of slightly spiked downward, and shoulder-length hair.

"You know…" muttered Taruto. "You are… really evil…"

"You know me too well Tar-Tar-kun, na no da."

Taruto scoffed and crossed his arms. There was NO WAY he was going to let those candies slip through his fingers, he'd seen what was in there, taffies, Hershey kisses, pockies, gummy-worms, gum-balls and other heavenly stuff, but he wasn't about to kiss Purin either. Sure she was cute, he admitted, and over six years she had grown into a pretty young teen, but she was just a little too… annoying for his taste… at least, he thought so… hmm… he never noticed how nice her sport-tanned legs were with her in her junior-high uniform… what the? Taruto shook his head indignantly and glared at Purin, seeing he was still smiling that "I-have-you-whipped-so-do-what-I-want" smile, which really, and I mean _really_ bugged him.

"Just give me the damn candy…"

"Nope, not until I get my kiss, na no da."

Growling, Taruto clenched his fists at his side and bared his teeth, and bracing himself he stared down at the shorter girl and spoke, "You're not going to let me have the candy till you get a kiss, are you?"

"Nope, na no da!"

"… Fine," Taruto muttered underneath his breath as he stepped closer and quickly pecked her on the cheek. "Now?" He asked impatiently.

"As much as I liked that short moment, sorry Tar-Tar-kun, but it has to be on the lips, na no da."

"WHAT?"

"Yeeep na no da!"

Left eyebrow twitching, Taruto sighed and again, stepped closer, and hesitantly tried to lower his lips to hers, but Purin caught his lips as she raised her face, and put her arms around his neck, playing with his pigtails.

'_WTF?_ Thought Taruto. He didn't expect this to be a make-out session. _'But…'_ he was too overwhelmed to complain, as he gave into his normal boy hormones and put his arm around her waist, the other holding her head, deepening their kiss. Purin sighed, and let his tongue explore his mouth, and she played more with his soft locks of hair.

Finally, in what seemed like ages, the painful need to breathe broke them up, as both huffed for air. Taruto, surprised at himself, just stared at the ground, his face beet-red, as he felt Purin's finger tap on his shoulder.

"Here, na no da," turning around he was faced with, yet again, the alluring candy box. But somehow it didn't seem as alluring as before, for some reason. He gingerly took the candy-filled box and looked down to see Purin smile.

"Well that was fun, I should do that more na no da!" Purin laughed, Taruto unable to catch the "joke" in her words.

"What…?"

"Well," Shifted Purin, slightly. "I kind of, made the, "Candy Kisses" thing up na no da…"

"What?"

"Heheh," smiled Purin sheepishly, looking away she muttered, just loud enough for him to hear. "It was the only way you're ever kiss me na no da…"

The words struck, as Taruto realized that he had actually hurt Purin, sighing he replied, "Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy it… and we could do it again I guess… on a thing, what do you call it again, day, or something… I guess?"

"A date?" Purin asked, suddenly sounding more cheerful, and like herself. "S-sure! I'd love to na no da!" She grinned, much like a child.

"Kay then…"

"Oh, I have to go now, and check up on my siblings, bye Tar-Tar-kun, na no da!" Purin pecked him quickly on the cheek and ran off, waving goodbye.

Well, this certainly was unexpected, he was actually going on a date with Purin, the one he'd thought to be drastically annoying?

Somehow it didn't sound as horrible as before.

Looking down at the box of candies, he decided to save them for later, he wasn't up for sweets now.

Not when he had found something even sweeter in the process.

* * *

**:Author's Note:**

**(1)** In Japan, when women are assaulted or harassed by perverts, they tend to yell chikan nn;.

* * *

**San:** Well, finally got my first ever one-shot done, (dizzy eyes), anynya, please leave a review on your way!

**Taruto:** (Scoffs) You people're actually gonna review this?

**San:** What're YOU complaining about? You got to make out with Purin-chan. Or would you rather have me put her with that twenty-year old fiancée of hers?

**Taruto:** (Growls)…

**San:** (Smirks) Thought so!


End file.
